The internet provides a rich source of information that users may search, consume, and/or share with others. For example, users may search for information regarding entities, such as people, places, things, blogs, companies, ideas, concepts, and/or a wide variety of other information. To enhance a users experience in searching and/or consuming content relating to entities, it may be advantageous to provide additional information, such as summaries, relating to the entities. In one example, a summary of an entity may comprise a category providing a short and succinct description of the entity (e.g., an entity of “Mr. Dan” may have a summary comprising a category of “writer”, which may aid a user in distinguishing “Mr. Dan” the “writer” from another Mr. Dan who is a politician). Given the vast amount of information available on the internet, however, deficiencies still remain regarding assisting users in finding relevant content.